Over Spilled Milk
by applecherry
Summary: ...And over spilled milk, your nee-chan was made! RP.


**Disclaimers**: Standard disclaimers apply.

**Dedication**: Happy Birthday Daisy! As requested, here's your RenPiri. Enjoy!

Here's a short RenPiri drabble. Review if you like. Flames accepted.

* * *

**Over Spilled Milk**  
_aPpLecHerRrY_

+-+-+-+-+

…_And over spilled milk, your nee-chan was made!_

+-+-+-+-+

"Do it." She was stern.

"No." And he was stubborn as a mule.

It looked like steam was escaping her ears. Pirika could be very, very dangerous when angered. And Ren? He would just place his usual 'victory' smirk in his face whenever she looks like she was gonna blow up. After all, he had always liked jeopardy; and it seems to stick with him in return.

"Stupid spike head, just do the damn thing!" She's clearly infuriated. Everyone would shudder in fear. Though, take him as an exception.

"Blue head, what part of NO did you not understand?" He was winning; his all known smirk was already visible. Right now, she was making sure he'll have a front-seat ticket to hell: a special one-way trip.

"THAT'S IT! Die asshole!" She pounced on him. And he didn't quite expect that. Nope… Not really. Well, she do pounce on him occasionally: when he tease her, when he annoys her… It was a habit, especially at night. grins And whenever she pounce on him, he'd never lose. But then again, this is not any 'whenever'.

He was dropped head-down forcefully, left cheek on the hard cement that was once dry. Half of his head was wet with their object of argument. He cursed the white flowing substance to hell. And he isn't the only one cursing.

"You shit head! First, you interrupt my BATH just to ORDER me your frickin' MILK. Being a good wife, I spared you a time which I damnfully regret to give you a glass even if I'm NOT YET DONE. I expected APPRECIATION, but I received NONE; to think that I went through all those BULLSHIT just for you. Now, you SPILLED the stupid milk all over, telling ME to CLEAN it up?" With every stressed word, she puts pressure to his head through her palm.

"I can't see your point." Bluntly said, it was really true. With a sexy blue haired goddess, face flushed with anger, her seductively wet hair splayed all over, and to top all that, half-naked on top of you, who the hell would listen?

She gave his face one last shove and stood. She sighed, "You're hopeless."

And do you think that Ren Tao, head of their clan, the Tao prodigy, would allow that?

…Of course not.

Before she went out of reach, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down, crashing his lips to hers. He didn't stop until he could feel her resisting. Eventually, she gave in. Who wouldn't? And so naughty hands traveled…

+-+-+-+-+

"…And over spilled milk, your nee-chan was made!" 15 year old Rei Tao ended the usual bedtime stories. Though she left out the _details_, it was more likely the same.

"That was cool nee-chan! I never thought babies come from milk!" Rei sweat-dropped.

"Yeah nee-chan! How about nii-san? Was he also made from milk?"

"Maybe Aki-nii-san was made from coffee 'cause he's always hot-headed!"

"And Kari-nee-chan from apple juice 'cause she's so sweet!"

"You two little brats go to sleep. My story is done. Sleeping time. Mom would kill me if I keep you two up late."

"But nee-chan!" The hyperactive twins wailed. With their charm no one could resist, she always ends up giving in to them even if their Mommy or Daddy would kill her for it.

"Fine. Tomorrow. Now go to sleep." She tucked her siblings to bed.

"Promise?"

She sighed. _Tomorrow is another long night_… "Promise."

The twins cheered under the cover. When they finally settled down, she flicked off the lamppost and head towards the door. A step before she walks out, she glanced back, "Remember," And as the routine goes every night, the twins chorused, "All bedtime stories told by Rei-nee-chan will be a secret!" She had a contented smile on her face and stepped out. "Oyasumi."

Tomorrow will be another night of happy little bedtime stories…

+-+-+-+-+

01-19-06, 09:20PM

There, another one-shot done. Hope you liked it! Again, Happy Birthday to Daisy!

* * *

**_Over Spilled Milk © aPpLecHeRrY™ _**


End file.
